1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a crystalline composition. The invention includes embodiments that relate to an array of faceted structures. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a sensor device or sensor apparatus. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of making and/or using the crystalline composition, the faceted structure array, and/or the sensor device or sensor apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In applications ranging from metabolic diagnostics to detection of pathogenic organisms, biomolecules may be detected through either signal amplification or by antibody recognition. Signaling may be accomplished by attaching luminescent labels to probes. These conventional tests may be problematic.
Some sensor systems may combine the use of light-based sensors with the use of biomolecular probes. These systems may involve complex optics to route light to a zone where the probes can interact with the analyte. The cost and complexity renders such systems impractical for routine diagnostics or biohazard monitoring.
It may be desirable to have an apparatus that has different properties than those currently available. It may be desirable to have a method that differs from those currently available.